


Coffee and Donuts

by enlightenight



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/pseuds/enlightenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two strangers offering each other donuts on two different days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee and Donuts

It was cold, almost snowing and there was absolutely no sign of the sun - especially here, in subway - but she didn’t take her sunglasses off. Thick and black glasses hid her eyes, but not her silent tears and bruises on her cheeks.

 

A giant suitcase was there, just next to her legs, like she was going away. Maybe she was going away, who’d have known? Or, who’d have wanted to know? She was just another stranger like other millions of people in New York City.

 

Train stopped and doors opened suddenly - at least it was sudden for her - some people walked in, some walked out but compartment was nearly empty when train moved on. 

 

In the empty compartment, a man showed up and sat down next to her. She was a little surprised, there was plenty of seats and why did he sit there?

 

“Would you like to have some donut?” he asked, showing her the box he was holding. She looked at him behind the glasses, like she couldn’t understand what he said, and asked, 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Donut,” he said with a gentle smile. “I think you need one, i’ve heard these things bring happiness.”

 

She didn’t know what to say because the happiness thing sounded her familiar. Instead of saying anything she just smiled back and took a donut. She realized then, how hungry she was.

 

“If you don’t mind asking, what happened to your face?”

 

She stopped, took a deep breath, tried to stop tears coming like a flood. She just shook her head, and didn’t say anything.

 

“Actually,” he went on. “I wouldn’t ask such a thing but somehow i wondered why you’re wearing sunglasses while there’s freezing cold outside.”

 

She frowned and asked, “Excuse me, mister, do i know you?”

 

He smiled again, looked through to the window and said, “A little. We’ve met before, in this compartment. Except, you were the one who offered me donut.”

 

She tried to remember that day, yeah, it made sense but that was a homeless man with ragged clothes and this man was... Totally stylish in his elegant suit.

 

He was still smiling her attepmt to make a connection.

 

*

 

August 2011~

 

She got on the train with her suitcase in her hand, walked through the empty compartment. Just one man - which you could call homeless - was sitting down, looking outside, didn’t even care about who was in the compartment.

 

That was the day her life was ruined, everything changed for sure and she was running away from everyone.

 

Man looked at her for a second, saw the tears in her eyes, just for a second thought what if he asked her what was wrong.

 

She walked to him, just to keep her mind away from her thoughts about what happened earlier that day, asked in a hesitating voice, “Mister, would you like to have some donut?”

 

He looked at her as if he was trying to understand if she knew him and obviously he couldn’t decide. He asked, “What?”

 

“Donut,” she said with a fake cheer. “I think you need one, my father told me once these things bring happiness.”

 

He smiled even though he didn’t want to and took a donut. “Thanks,” he said in a calm voice. “But i think you need more happiness then i do.”

 

She waved her hand like she was saying, “Oh, that doesn’t matter,” but her face was saying the opposite. 

 

“You can tell,” he said.

 

“My father passed away two days ago,” she said. “I’m moving into my mother’s.”

 

He said, “I’m sorry,” with a voice just a little louder then a whisper. “It must be hard.”

 

She didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to say anything. Just nodded, wiped her tears, went   
back to her seat. 

 

He turned to the window again.

 

*

 

She was absolutely surprised, tried to smile but she failed, he didn’t say anything.

 

He just reached out and took her glasses off. She was a mess.

 

Her eyes were red, probably because of crying, but bruises covered up all around her eyes. She got hit on her eyes, her face and if he understood her position correctly, someone tried to beat her to death.

 

“Who was he?” he just asked calmly.

 

She shook her head, started to cry. She knew she didn’t want to cry but couldn’t help crying.

 

“Alright,” he said, holding her hands. “You can tell me, and i can help you.”

 

She took a deep breath, “Why should i trust you?” she asked.

 

He shrugged. “That’s my job. Helping people.”

 

Train was going fast but she couldn’t decide that fast. Just stood there silently, looked at the man’s green-blue eyes, and something in her heart, a familiar voice said, “Let go.”

 

“It’s a long story.”

“And this train won’t go that far, you’re right. But hey, we can get some coffee?”

 

She smiled once again and nodded.

 

*

 

She asked for latte. He wanted double-espresso. Cafe was small and warm although outside was cold. Donut were on the table, she had a tissue in her hand, tears were falling. 

 

Her name was Valerie. 

 

Twenty-year-old, studying law on SUNY, successful student. Mother and father divorced, mother re-married, father died. Moved to her mother’s, step father was a jerk, and she was totally alone.

 

No one to defend her, no one to understand her.

 

Wanted to move out but her mother didn’t let her do that. All the money her father left to her was under control of her mother, she was absolutely peniless. She thought she could stay a friend of hers for a while and find a job.

 

She didn’t tell these things that easily. When it came to her father, she thought she could cry to death.

 

He didn’t say anything, just listened.

 

She opened her handbag, tried to find a buckle. When she did, she wore a ponytail, wiped her tears off and continued.

 

Actually “jerk” was not enough for her step father. Maybe she could call him, psychopath. Mentally ill. 

 

She took a deep breath, shook her head and asked, “What is your name?”  
“John,” he said. “Nice to meet you, Valerie.”

 

Valerie smiled.

 

“Why your mother has control of your accounts?” he asked.

 

“She made me sign something after my father died,” she said. “I didn’t even read, i thought it was something necessary for you know... Health insurance or something... Turned out she got the power of attorney and withdrawn all the money in bank. It’s actually my money but i can’t even touch a penny.”

 

“That was too much.”  
“It was her husband’s plan but that’s nothing,” she said. “He treated me like his own personal slave. When i don’t do what he wants...”  
“He beaten you up.”  
“Exactly.”

 

John remained silent as if he was thinking something painful, but when he talked, his voice was normal.

 

“Did he use belts?”

“Almost everytime.”

 

This time a wave of pain went through his face, he remained silent for another moment.

 

“What about police?”  
“He said if i go to the police they would never believe me. He was right, who would they wanted to believe? Twenty years old girl or mid-fifties, rich, powerful man? Police was not even an option.”

 

Her phone rang suddenly, she blenched. It was a short text message.

 

“Your mom is in hospital right now, just because you ran away. I don’t have time to go home and get her stuff, take care of it.”

 

She looked at the screen with a shock, didn’t know what to do and after a short pause she said, “I don’t know if i should go. She’s my mother after all...”

 

“What your heart wants to do?”  
“I think i should go. It really maybe all my fault.”

 

“I doubt that but if you’ll go, i’m coming.”

 

She seemed puzzled, “Why?” she asked.  
“Because, whether she’s your mother or not, i don’t trust them both.”

 

*

 

In suburbs, with a cute little garden and its white painted doors, it was exactly a normal house. Neighbours were happy, regular American families with good jobs.

 

John was in the car, watching Valerie crossing the street. She was between feeling sorry and terrified, her keys in her hands, she walked through the door. She was just about unlocking the door, it opened itself.

 

Alright, this is not good, she thought.

 

She pushed the door hesitantly, looked at the familiar stairs, the living room just next to the door, but nobody was there. Maybe, they left the door open in a rush?

 

She walked inside, strongly this time, and heard someone talked behind her.

 

“I knew you’d come.”

 

*

 

Valerie froze as she heard that voice, couldn’t move, couldn’t make a sound, she was just breathing.

 

“Move,” he ordered. “Or i’ll shoot you, right here.”

 

She obeyed the order, walked like a robot.

 

She knew where they were going. She just walked, silently crying, thinking how could she ask for help. But her brain stopped thinking, just her autonomous systems were working, like her heart but nothing except that.

 

Her brain was paralysed and this was a hard thing to accept at that moment.

 

“Kneel,” he ordered again.

 

She heard the sound of a gun, closed her eyes as she did kneel, and just asked, “Why?”

 

He laughed. “Why are you asking that?”  
“I’m gonna die eventually, at least i deserve to know why.”

 

“You’re not gonna die that easy sweetheart,” he said. “You should be punished after what you’ve done today...”

 

Door knocked.

 

He said, “What?” in a surprised voice and ignored it.

 

Door knocked once again. Stronger this time.

 

“Stay here and don’t move an inch,” he said to Valerie. 

 

He turned back and walked to the door. Valerie was totally clueless what to do but a short message enlightened everything.

 

“Run to the back door, get in the car. I’ll be back.”

 

She stood up, heard he opened the door asking, “Who are you?” and she decided. She had to run. 

 

So, she ran.

 

*

 

“Who are you?” he asked.

 

Tall, mid-fifties, as his right arm’s position he was obviously holding a gun.

“I was looking for Valerie,” John said. “Is she here?”

 

He was shocked, so John pushed the door. Man went back, raised his gun, pointed at John’s forehead. John didn’t seem impressed when he hit the man’s face and took the gun.

 

“Well...” he said to the man who fell on the ground. “Looks like you’re in trouble a little bit.”

 

“You can’t do anything to me,” he said.

“Is that so? I don’t personally recommend you push my limits.”

“What will you do?” he laughed.

 

“What will i do? Good question. I will make you feel pain, pain that much you gave to Valerie   
will be nothing by it. Pain that much you’ll beg me to kill you but i will not. I will bury you alive in deepest hole in the ground, that you’ll never get out. Yeah, maybe you can walk free from that police station but you won’t be safe anymore. In every shadow, in every corner you’ll see me, waiting for you to do the wrong move.”

 

Police sirens were heard, John smiled.

 

“Is that him?” a woman asked.  
“Yes,” John said, still looking at the man.

 

“Edward Jones, you are under arrest for attacking and harming Valerie Martell. You have right to remain silent...”

 

John left man to her, stood up, walked through his car. He saw Valerie was there, he smiled at her.

 

“Police won’t do anything to him.”  
“Not a problem,” he said. “Even if they don’t, he won’t be able to touch you again.”

 

“How could you know my phone number? How could you know i was in danger?”  
“As i said Valerie,” John said. “This is my job. I help people.”

 

Valerie hugged him, he hugged her back.

 

His phone rang, he answered it.  
“That’s really good news Finch. Ok, I’ll call you back.”

 

Valerie looked at him asking what happened, so he answered.

“As my friend told me, your mother accepted giving your money back.”

“No way!” she said. “How could you... It’s unbelievable. Thank you... Thank you so much, i owe you.”

 

He smiled, didn’t say anything except, “Well, where will you go?”

“I think i’ll go to a friend of mine.”

“Tell me how to go.”

 

She smiled and said, “I don’t know how to go there with a car, let me check navigation. Oh god, i’m such a mess about directions.”

 

*

 

“Clean day,” said John to Finch when they were in the library again. “It was not that hard, at least.”  
“Yes, indeed,” said Finch, taking Valerie’s photo off the glass board. “Let me ask you something… How did you know about the belt?”  
John smiled.  
“Let it be a mystery for you Finch,” he said. “Where’s the joy if you know all the things?”


End file.
